Cousins
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome gets sent to Shin Makoku where she runs into her cousin Yuuri. Small world right? What will happen with these two adventurers. When both cousins are trouble magnets you know something fun is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha and Kyo Kara Maoh crossover!**

**Hey everyone this is just some background information for my story. In this story Kagome's group has saved Kanna from Naraku, but Kagura is still under his command. By the way I own nothing **

Kagome and her group of heroes were running from a very angry wind demon. Kagura was very mad when she found out that they had managed to save Kanna from Naraku, but not her. Kagura was now out for blood from Kagome. For Kagome was the one who had broken the connection between Kanna and Naraku. Completely on accident may I add.

**Kagome's POV**

I felt bad for Kagura, I really did, but she doesn't need to go this far. I had saved Kanna on accident. She had been trying to pull my soul into her mirror again when I called out to her. In that moment Kanna actually _felt _something. I guess that was the trigger to get her to separate from Naraku. Naraku made her so she wasn't able to feel any emotions, but when I made her feel something the connection between the two snapped. So in return she started helping us out in our mission. She even gave each of us a little mirror that connects to her mirror. Which had a really cool side effect, I got to show all of my feudal friends modern day Tokyo and my family. That was a fun night.

Suddenly Kagura wasn't behind us anymore, she was right in front of us. We all skidded to a halt and got in stances to attack her. She started throwing dance of blades after dance of blades at us. All we had time to do was dodge the attacks. She was stronger and faster than usual, what was going on? I focused on Kagura then something clicked. I shouted out "Guys! She has three jewel shards!"

"That is right you pathetic Miko. Naraku made me a deal. He would give me jewel shards so I can kill all of you. Then if I bring him the rest of the jewel he will grant me my freedom." Kagura yelled at us.

"Kagura, if you will wait just a bit longer we will save you." Kana said, she was going to say more but she was interrupted by Kagura.

"Shut up Kanna! You don't get to talk! You are already free, you don't get a say anymore." Kagura was desperate and being tainted by the three jewel shards. We were in trouble.

We had been fighting her for ten minutes when everything went wrong. Miroku had gotten knocked out and Sango was protecting him. Kanna was doing her job protecting Shippo. Inuyasha was very badly injured from being hit with so many dance of blades. Kirara was on my in my arms unconscious, she got hit badly at the last attack protecting. Kagura and turned to me and threw a tornado attack at me, only this one was different from the other ones. Her wind was black. I wasn't going to be able to avoid it so I clung to Kirara as tight as I could and waited for her attack to hit. Which it did in the next second. I was sucked into the tornado and was being thrown up into the air. The inside of the tornado seemed to be glowing a sickly green, and it sort of felt like the inside of the well. I heard Inuyasha and Shippo call my name, there was a flash of green, and then I was freefalling towards the ground. Looking down I was much higher up than I had originally thought. I started screaming and I kept my hold on Kirara. What scared me the most was when I looked down, my group wasn't down there anymore. Nobody was there to catch me and when I hit the ground I am going to die.

That thought really hit me and I started crying. I vaguely realized that I was still screaming, but I heard something that caught my attention. It sounded like a galloping horse. I looked down to the ground one last time and saw a group of people on horses, one of which was running towards me. I don't think that he is going to make it in time though. I realized the ground was now coming fast so I shut my eyes and waiting for the pain of hitting the ground. To my utter surprise it didn't come though. I felt something grab me before I hit the ground. I peaked one eye open and saw the face of my savior. I looked up at a very concerned face. He had medium length brown hair, and dark honey brown eyes.

He looked down and said something, but I couldn't understand a single word that he said. It just sounded like gibberish. What in the world is going on?

"Um, I-I-I don't understand what you're saying." I stammered out.

Shock appeared on his face and he started talking again, only this time I could understand him "Are you okay?"

My face melted in relief "Uh, yeah I'm fine now. Thank you so much for catching me, I didn't think I was going to make it this time." I looked around in confusion "Um do you think you could tell me where I am?"

He looked at me in a suspicious manner but answered me "You are in Shin Makoku." He was looking at me waiting for my reaction. At that point he helped me off of his horse, and he got off himself. I looked around, trying to think if I knew where Shin Makoku was. Was it a new demon territory? Where in the world did Kagura send me?

I looked up at him sheepishly "Um I don't actually know where that is, do you think you could tell me where it is close to?"

He gave me a serious look "You don't know where you are do you?"

I gave him a duh look "Didn't I just say that?" I looked behind him to see his group finally catching up with him, he must have really pushed his horse. Suddenly Kanna's mirror came to mind. "Oh that's right!" I gently put Kirara down, I would have to bandage her side up soon. I got my bag off of my back and dug through it for Kanna's mirror. Finding it I pulled it out, the rest of my savior's group was by us now watching me in curiosity. I ignored the people around me and focused on the mirror. "Kanna?" I called out to the mirror. It stayed a normal mirror, this isn't good "Kanna are you there?" still no answer. "Well why isn't she answering me?" I mumbled to myself.

I focused back onto the world when there was suddenly a sword at my throat. I instantly froze, my eyes going up the length of the sword. When I got to the person holding the sword I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked to be about my age. He had bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He had a scowl on his face, he obviously didn't trust me for whatever reason. He said something to me in a demanding tone, but he was talking in that gibberish. I looked at the rest of the group quickly. There was a tall black haired man with dark blue eyes. A silver haired man with purple eyes, his hair was slightly purple tinted as well. There was also a very well-muscled man with orange hair and bright blue eyes. I could see two other people as well, kinda. They were behind the rest of them, all I could see was they both had black hair. From their height I would say they were about my age. The blonde boy yelled at me again and I looked to the guy that saved me for help.

"He is asking who you are." He told me.

"Oh um, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Then one of the black haired boys that was hidden behind the rest barked out "Kagome?" he pushed his way through and I saw one of the boys for the first time. He was very familiar, and he very well should be. I mean he is my favorite cousin after all.

"Yuuri?" I looked at him then back at the blonde boy "Yuuri where am I and why do I have a sword pointed at my throat?"

Yuuri must have just realized that I did indeed have a sword pointed at my throat because he started yelling at the blonde boy in that gibberish language. After a few tense moments the sword was drawn away from my throat and I could breathe easy again. A pitiful mew drew my attention to Kirara, she was waking up and she was in pain. "Kirara!" I shouted out. I went back into my bag and pulled out my first aid kit, it was a very large one to. It started off small, but throughout the journey it just kept growing in size. I opened it and got the bandages out and started wrapping Kirara's side, she got a bit of a gash there from one of Kagura's dance of blades. When I finished wrapping her side she finally woke up. She looked at me and gave a little mew. "Oh Kirara I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when Kagura got you. You are okay aren't you?" Kirara looked up at me and nodded giving me a little mew. She jumped up on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. "I'm glad." Then I turned back to the group, they were all looking at me like I was crazy. The tall black haired guy was looking at Kirara with stars in his eyes though. He looked like such a serious guy, but he must love cute things, Heehee.

It was the other black haired boy that answered my original question, to my surprise I recognized him as well. It was Yuuri's friend Murata "Hello Kagome. You are in a country called Shin Makoku."

I interrupted him "Yeah I got that much, the brown haired guy told me that. But where exactly is Shin Makoku?"

"Kagome I will be blunt, you are not in Japan anymore." Everyone was looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I can almost guaranty that my reaction was not what they were expecting. "Oh come on! Where in the hell did Kagura send me, that stupid wind demon. I am just trying to help her that ungrateful demon!"

Yuuri spoke up "Kagome you know about demons?"

I threw a hand over my mouth, oops let the cat out of the bag. Well oh well it's too late now, might as well let the other cat out of the bag. "Yeah, it's a really long story." I pointed to Kirara on my shoulder "Kirara here is a two tailed demon cat." I looked around again "Um Yuuri, Murata, do you think you could point me in the direction of home? I really need to get back, you see I need to let my friends that I'm okay. They are probably panicking right now."

Yuuri looked at me sheepishly "Kagome I don't really know how to tell you this, but Murata was telling the truth. We aren't in Japan anymore, we are in a different dimension of sorts."

"Different dimension?" my eyes turned dark "Kagura sent me to a different dimension?!" my voice got louder with each word I said. I plopped down to the ground in defeat. "Why can't my life ever be easy or normal?"

"Kagome how exactly did you get here?" Murata asked me.

"Didn't you hear me? Kagura sent me here somehow."

"Who is Kagura?"

It was then that I realized they had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. "Alright long story super short. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the dry well in my shrine by a centipede demon. I found out that I had been pulled 500 years into the past, feudal era japan, lucky me right? I met a half demon called Inuyasha and he killed it for me, only after it tore a jewel out of my side. I pulled up my shirt a bit to show them the scar. Apparently it's this super powerful jewel that can grant any wish, it is called the Shikon jewel. Well I accidently shattered it when I was trying to get it back from a crow demon. So Inuyasha and I started looking all over Japan for the jewel shards, fighting tons of demons along the way. We teamed up with a Kitsune fox child Shippo, a perverted con-artist monk Miroku, and a demon slayer with a tragic past Sango. We also met other ally's along the way, Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru, the wolf demon prince Koga, a gentle half horse demon Jinenji, and many others. We also got lots of knowledge from this scaredy cat demon flea Myoga. We found out that an evil half demon named Naraku was gathering up the jewel shards himself, in fact he is doing a lot better job than we are in that category. He is able to make incarnations of himself and forces them to do his bidding which usual means to try and kill us. His first incarnation is Kagura, and she absolutely hates Naraku. The only reason she does what Naraku tells her is because he literally holds her heart captive. If she disobeys then all he has to do is destroy her heart and she would die. He had another incarnation called Kanna, we somehow freed her from Naraku though. Both Naraku and Kagura were not happy about that. Naraku gave three shards of the jewel to Kagura and she attacked us while we were on our way to Kaede's village. She sucked me into one of her tornado attacks, it pulled me into the air then flashed green. Then it disappeared and I was falling, so thought I was going to die this time, but thankfully your brown haired friend caught me just in time." I said smiling at my savior. I thought about it then continued "By the way, why can't I understand anybody here?"

"They don't speak Japanese." Yuuri said looking shocked at my story.

"That is some story there Kagome, how do we know if it is true?" Murata said to me.

I gave him a look "When have I ever lied to you guys? You know that I am a horrible liar, if I was lying you would be able to tell right away. Especially you Yuuri, you know me best." I gave them a look that said 'really?' "Plus you guys believe in dimension hopping but not time traveling?"

Murata laughed "Well that is true, you were always the worst liar."

Then a thought hit me "Hey I, kinda, understand how I got to a different dimension, but how did you two get here?"

Yuuri suddenly looked extremely embarrassed. "Well you see, I'm the Maoh of this country. A Maoh is…"

I interrupted him "Yeah I know what a Maoh is. How in the world did you become a king for demons?"

He gave me a look "It's a long story." He said mocking my answer from earlier.

"Hey, I told you my story. Spill it cousin."

"Well I was also fifteen when I started. I saw Murata getting picked on, again, so I intervened. They bullies gave me a swirly, but somehow I got pulled into the toilet and ended up here. That is when I found out that I was the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku. Later on I found out that Murata was a reincarnation of the great sage from here. We went through lots of trials, Shori is now in training to be the Maoh of earth. We defeated a great evil here and I am now trying to get peace between the demon race and the human race. I can go between Shin Makoku and earth through any body of water." Yuuri explained.

My eyes lit up "Does that mean you can take me back to earth Yuuri?!" I pleaded with him with my eyes. He looked a bit nervous.

"Well I am pretty sure that I can, but truth be told I just got here and I really do have things I have to do. We can spend lots of time here without much time at all passing on earth so if you don't mind terribly can it wait awhile? The only one that will know that time passed would be you." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked at Kirara and she nodded at me.

"That's fine Yuuri, I don't mind. I don't want to inconvenience you any." I gave him a smirk "You are the King after all."

He gave me a grateful smile "Thanks Gome."

I glared at him and punched him on the shoulder "Hey don't call me that annoying name."

He laughed "Sorry, sorry." Something seemed to dawn on him. "Hey I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce you to everybody." He turned to the purpleish-silvered haired man and talked to him for a few seconds. He nodded and dug into his bag, he pulled out a small device and handed it to Yuuri, who then handed it to me. "Here Kagome, put this in your ear and you'll be able to understand everybody. If you wear it long enough you will understand the Shin Makoku language without having to wear it." I nodded at him then put the device in my ear. Instantly I could understand what the blonde man was saying.

"Yuuri what are you doing? How do you know we can trust her? She could be dangerous."

I had to laugh at that, the blonde boy glared at me which only made me laugh harder. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but I am the least dangerous person you'll meet. I'm not one for violence, only if it self-defense." I thought about it for a second "Or if it has to do with Naraku." I turned to Yuuri "The device works great."

He smiled at me "That's great Kagome, alright I'll introduce you to everyone now." He pointed to the person who saved me "That is Conrad Weller." Then he pointed to the angry little blonde "This is Wolfram von Bielefelt." The tall black haired man "Gwendal von Voltaire. Those three are brothers." He pointed to the silver haired man "That is my adviser Gunter von Christ." Then he pointed to the orange haired man "Last but not least this is Yozak Gurrier."

I bowed to them "Nice to meet you all." I glared at the blonde, "Well most of you." The blonde sputtered and I had to smile. Yuuri, Murata, Conrad, and Yozak laughed. I turned to Conrad "I thank you very much Weller-san for saving my life."

"Oh that was no problem, Lady Kagome."

I instantly wrinkled my nose "Please Weller-san call me Kagome, I am not one for titles." The only one I don't mind calling me Lady is Miroku and that is simply because I can't get him to stop.

"But you are the cousin to the King, it is only proper to call you Lady." Gunter said dramatically.

"Really I don't want anyone to call me Lady or anything like that. My name is Kagome, just Kagome."

Conrad smiled "You really are Yuuri's cousin."

I looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

Yuuri himself answered "I don't like titles either, I'm still trying to get them to just call me Yuuri."

I smiled at him "I know what you mean, Miroku absolutely refuses to call me anything other than Lady Kagome."

"Why is that?" Yozak asked me.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. I am a Miko, well technically my title is the Shikon Miko." Suddenly the mirror that was still outside of my bag lit up and Kanna's face appeared in it. I picked it up in excitement. "Kanna!"

She gave me a small smile then suddenly the picture in the mirror was changing rapidly. To my surprise it was Koga's face that appeared in the mirror. "Kagome! I'm so glad that my woman is safe!"

I glared at him "Ugh Koga! For the last time I am not your woman!" Everyone around me was looking at the mirror in amazement.

I heard in the background "You stupid flea bag, leave Kagome alone! Why are you even here?"

Suddenly Shippo grabbed the mirror out of Koga's hands "Are you okay Mama? I was really scared when you suddenly disappeared." Tears were coming out of Shippo's eyes.

"Hey I'm fine Shippo, really. Can you give the mirror to Sango please?"

"Alright!" I could tell that he was running over to Sango when suddenly it was ripped out of his hands and Miroku's face appeared.

"Are you alright Lady Kagome? I am sorry I was not much of help." Miroku told me.

"It's fine Miroku everyone has an off day every now and then. Now can I please talk to Sango?"

"Right away Lady Kagome." He walked over to Sango and handed her the mirror, groping her as he did it. Everyone could clearly hear the slap and the "Pervert!" that came after it. Everyone on my side briefly saw Miroku with a red handprint on his face then an irritated Sango appeared in the mirror.

"He'll never learn." I said laughing.

"You wanted to talk to me Kagome?"

"Yea for two reasons. One I wanted to tell you that Kirara is with me, I don't want you to worry about her."

"Oh thank goodness, I was wondering where she went."

"The second is you are the only one that will give me an answer that is correct. What happened to Kagura?"

Sango's face darkened "After you got sucked into her tornado, Koga showed up. He tried to get you out of the tornado but then it just disappeared. Inuyasha got super serious after that and injured Kagura with a wind scar. After she was injured she ran away on that feather of hers. Inuyasha is now sulking because he lost you, again."

I laughed a bit when I heard Inuyasha yell "Hey I didn't lose her. She was supposed to stay back out of the fight. She was the one that didn't listen. Stupid wench." I narrowed my eyes, Sango knowing what was going to happen turned the mirror to I would be able to see my handy work. Inuyasha looked over and saw my narrowed eyes and gulped.

"Inuyasha?" I said sweetly. "SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" Inuyasha was now in his homemade crater. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Not wench, not jewel detector. Kagome!" Sango turned the mirror back to her. "Sango, when Inuyasha recovers from that tell him to go to my house and tell my mom to call my aunt Jenny. Tell him to tell my mom that I am with my cousin Yuuri. Aunt Jenny will explain things to my mom, hopefully."

"Alright Kagome I can do that. Come back soon, we miss you already."

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry I'll take good care of Kirara."

"Thanks Kagome! See you when you get back!" Then she handed the mirror back to Kanna.

"Hey Kanna. Thanks again for this mirror, it has definitely come in handy. Watch out for everyone while I'm gone okay? Especially Shippo, you know how easily he gets in trouble."

With her unemotional voice she said "Okay Kagome, come back soon." Then the mirror went back to normal. I put the mirror back into my bag and when I looked back up everyone was looking at me really weird like.

"What?" I asked them.

"What is that?" Gwendal asked me.

"The mirror?" he nodded his head at me "Oh well I guess it is like a phone." I thought about it for a moment "Actually I would have to say it is more like Skype."

"What is Skype?" Wolfram asked me.

Right these people were from a different dimension. "Skype is… when you can talk to a person and see that person, when they are nowhere near you. They could be kilometers away and you could still see and talk to them."

"Oh that is interesting." Gunter said, then he turned to Yuuri "Your majesty we should be getting back to the castle."

"Oh right, come on Kagome you can ride with me if you want." Yuuri told me.

"Oh that's alright, I'll just ride on Kirara." I told him.

"You're going to ride that little kitten?" Wolfram asked me with disbelief in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes I am." I turned to Kirara "Let's go Kirara." Then she burst into flames and when the flames dissipated Kirara stood in her larger form. I climbed on her back and looked at the other expectantly. "Well didn't you say we should get going?"

The all looked at me flabbergasted for a few moments then climbed onto their horses. I whispered to Kirara "Let's just walk for now. Let's keep that you can fly a secret for now." She nodded her head at me then followed the rest of them toward the direction of the castle.

**Conrad's POV (Backtrack a bit!)**

Yuuri had just got back and we were heading to the castle when there was suddenly a strong wind that came out of nowhere. I looked in the direction that the wind was coming from to see a girl magically appear out of nowhere high up in the sky. Then she started her plummet to the ground. I urged my horse as fast as he could go to try and make it to the girl before she hits the ground. She was screaming and holding something close to her. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it on time, but my horse gave one last burst of speed and we made it just in time. I caught her and my horse came to a stop slowly. She slowly opened one eye to see what had happened. I took a good look at her. She had black hair with a blue tint to it. From the one eye she had opened I saw that she had bright blue eyes. I looked at her in concern, was she okay? How did she suddenly appear that high into the sky?

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked at me very confused "Um, I-I-I don't understand what you're saying." She said with a slight stutter. To my surprise she was speaking Japanese. How did this girl know Japanese?

"Are you okay?" I asked her again, only this time in Japanese.

Her face turned into a look of relief "Uh, yeah I'm fine now. Thank you so much for catching me, I didn't think I was going to make it this time." she looked around in confusion "Um do you think you could tell me where I am?"

She doesn't know where she is? Could she possibly be from Yuuri's world? "You are in Shin Makoku." I told her, I waited to see if the name was familiar to her. Her face turned thoughtful, she was looking around a bit. I decided to help her off my horse. She jumped down and I followed after her.

She finally answered me, looking a bit sheepish "Um I don't actually know where that is, do you think you could tell me where it is close to?" That confirmed it, if she didn't know that this world is called Shin Makoku then she wasn't from here.

I had to get a vocal confirmation though "You don't know where you are do you?"

She gave me a look that said she thought I was stupid "Didn't I just say that?" at that moment the rest of Yuuri's escort showed up. "Oh that's right!" She shouted. She gently put the thing she was holding onto on the ground. I looked at it seeing what it was. It was a cute little kitten, to my surprise it had two tails. I have never seen a cat with two tails before. I turned my attention back to her, she was digging through her bag for something. She pulled out a small mirror and started talking to it. Was she crazy or something? "Kanna?" after a few moments "Kanna are you there?" after a few more moments and nothing happened she mumbled to herself. "Well why isn't she answering me?"

Then before I could stop him Wolfram had his sword pointed at her throat. She instantly froze. I watched her look up the sword then at Wolfram. Wolfram scowled at her then demanded of her "Who are you?" she swallowed briefly then looked around at everyone else. Everyone was standing in front of Yuuri and Murata. Wolfram angry that she wasn't answering him shouted again "Hey girl! I asked who you are. Answer me!"

She looked at me for help, knowing that she was just hearing gibberish I helped her out "He is asking who you are." I told her. Everyone looked at me weird, wondering why I was speaking Yuuri's language.

To their surprise she started talking in Yuuri's language. Nervously she answered "Oh um, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Yuuri shouted out in surprise "Kagome?" he pushed his way through the wall of bodies to see the girl that I caught.

When the girl saw him she, also in surprise, said "Yuuri?" How did she know Yuuri? She looked back at Wolfram, still nervous with the sword at her throat "Yuuri where am I and why do I have a sword pointed at my throat?"

Yuuri then finally realized the position the girl was in. He yelled at Wolfram "Hey Wolfram, put your sword away. She's not a threat, she's my cousin."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri for a few tense moments, then slowly took the sword away from Kagome. He put it away, but looked ready to pull it out at any moment. She started breathing a bit easier. Then a pitiful mew caught everyone's attention, especially Kagome's "Kirara!" she shouted. So the kitten's name was Kirara, the cat looked like it was in a bit of pain. I then saw a shallow cut on its side. Kagome dug into her bag again and pulled out a very large first aid kit. Then she cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. As soon as she got done the little cat woke up "Oh Kirara I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when Kagura got you. You are okay aren't you?" it was a bit odd to see the girl talking to her cat, but to my surprise it seemed like the cat understood her. The cat nodded and gave a little mew. She jumped up on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm glad." She said then looked up at us. Everyone was looking at her slightly weird. I looked at Gwendal to see him staring at Kirara, his weakness for cute things acted up. Great.

Then Murata stepped forward "Hello Kagome. You are in a country called Shin Makoku."

She interrupted him "Yeah I got that much, the brown haired guy told me that. But where exactly Shin Makoku?"

"Kagome I will be blunt, you are not in Japan anymore." We all waited for her reaction. It's not every day you get sucked into a different dimension.

What she said would have had my jaw dropping if I wasn't so well trained "Oh come on! Where in the hell did Kagura send me, that stupid wind demon. I am just trying to help her that ungrateful demon!" she shouted out. A demon with wind magic sent her here? How did that happen?

Yuuri spoke up "Kagome you know about demons?" that's right, nobody from his world knows about demons, they think that they are extinct.

She threw a hand over her mouth, like she hadn't meant to say what she had just said. Then it was like she became resigned, she sighed "Yeah, it's a really long story." She pointed to Kirara "Kirara here is a two tailed demon cat." She explained then looked around "Um Yuuri, Murata, do you think you could point me in the direction of home? I really need to get back, you see I need to let my friends that I'm okay. They are probably panicking right now."

Yuuri looked at her a bit sheepishly "Kagome I don't really know how to tell you this, but Murata was telling the truth. We aren't in Japan anymore, we are in a different dimension of sorts."

She paused for a moment, letting what Yuuri said sink in. "Different dimension?" she said slowly, then her eyes turned dark "Kagura sent me to a different dimension?!" her voice got louder with each word. She collapsed onto the ground, looking defeated. She quietly said "Why can't my life every be easy or normal?" I barely heard her, but in the way she said it I almost felt bad for her.

"Kagome how exactly did you get here?" Murata asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Didn't you hear me? Kagura sent me here somehow." She said like that was supposed to explain everything.

"Who is Kagura?"

Then realization come into her eyes, she remembered that we didn't know what she was talking about. "Alright long story super short. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the dry well in my shrine by a centipede demon. I found out that I had been pulled 500 years into the past, feudal era japan, lucky me right?" She explained her story for a few minutes then ended with "Naraku gave three shards of the jewel to Kagura and she attacked us while we were on our way to Kaede's village. She sucked me into one of her tornado attacks, it pulled me into the air then flashed green. Then it disappeared and I was falling, so thought I was going to die this time, but thankfully your brown haired friend caught me just in time." She said smiling at me, it occurred to me that she still didn't know anyone's names besides Yuuri and Murata. She thought about something then continued "By the way, why can't I understand anybody here?"

"They don't speak Japanese." Yuuri said offhandedly, he looked a bit shocked at his cousin's story.

"That is some story there Kagome, how do we know if it true?" Murata asked Kagome looking a bit unbelieving.

She gave them a look "When have I ever lied to you guys? You know that I am a horrible liar, if I was lying you would be able to tell right away. Especially you Yuuri, you know me best." She gave them another look "Plus you guys believe in dimension hopping but not time traveling?"

Murata laughed "Well that is true, you were always the worst liar."

It looked like something had occurred to her "Hey I, kinda, understand how I got to a different dimension, but how did you two get here?"

Yuuri looked really embarrassed like he always does when he has to explain that he is king of all demons "Well you see, I'm the Maoh of this country. A Maoh is…"

She interrupted him surprising me and probably everyone else "Yeah I know what a Maoh is. How in the world did you become a king for demons?" she sounded a bit shocked that her cousin is the Maoh, and I don't blame her. If I didn't know Yuuri I wouldn't believe it either.

He gave her a playful look "It's a long story." It was the same thing that she had said earlier.

She gave him a playful glare back "Hey, I told you my story. Spill it cousin."

"Well I was also fifteen when I started. I saw Murata getting picked on, again, so I intervened. They bullies gave me a swirly, but somehow I got pulled into the toilet and ended up here. That is when I found out that I was the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku. Later on I found out that Murata was a reincarnation of the great sage from here. We went through lots of trials, Shori is now in training to be the Maoh of earth. We defeated a great evil here and I am now trying to get peace between the demon race and the human race. I can go between Shin Makoku and earth through any body of water." Yuuri explained.

Her eyes lit up with hope "Does that mean you can take me back to earth Yuuri?!" her eyes were pleading with him.

Yuuri looked a bit nervous, he is still learning to control his power. "Well I am pretty sure that I can, but truth be told I just got here I really do have things I have to do. We can spend lots of time here without much time at all passing on earth so if you don't mind terribly can it wait awhile? The only one that will know that time passes would be you." Yuuri was pleading with her, he also needed time to get enough energy to transport himself back home along with a passenger.

She looked at her cat and it nodded its head at her. "That's fine Yuuri, I don't mind. I don't want to inconvenience you any." She gave him a smirk "You are the King after all." I can tell that they are related.

Yuuri gave her a grateful smile "Thanks Gome."

She glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. Wolfram looked like he was going to attack her, but Gwendal stopped him. "Hey don't call me that annoying name."

He laughed at her, it must be an old joke between the two of them. "Sorry, sorry." Then Yuuri realized something "Hey I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce you to everybody." He turned to Gunter and asked him if he had the translation device that Anissina made. Gunter nodded at him, understanding what he was going to do. Gunter got it out of his bag and handed it to Yuuri. He gave it to Kagome and said "Here Kagome, put this in your ear and you'll be able to understand everybody. If you wear it long enough you will understand the Shin Makoku language without having to wear it." She nodded to him and put it in her ear.

Wolfram chose that moment to speak up "Yuuri what are you doing? How do you know we can trust her? She could be dangerous."

Kagome burst out laughing, Wolfram glared at her, she started laughing harder. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but I am the least dangerous person you'll meet. I'm not one for violence, only if it self-defense." She paused for a moment, her tone growing a bit darker "Or if it has to do with Naraku." Naraku, why does that name sound familiar? She turned to Yuuri "The device works great."

Yuuri smiled at her "That's great Kagome, alright I'll introduce you to everyone now." He started with me "That is Conrad Weller." He didn't even use my correct first name, I smiled a bit. Then he introduced the rest of them "This is Wolfram von Bielefelt, Gwendal von Voltaire. Those three are brothers. That is my adviser Gunter von Christ. Last but not least this is Yozak Gurrier."

Show bowed politely to us "Nice to meet you all." She glared at Wolfram "Well most of you." I had to laugh a bit at that, he hadn't made the best first impression. Then she turned to me "I thank you very much Weller-san for saving my life."

She is really polite "Oh that was no problem, Lady Kagome."

She wrinkled her nose at me "Please Weller-san call me Kagome, I am not one for titles."

"But you are the cousin to the King, it is only proper to call you Lady." Gunter said in dramatic way.

"Really I don't want anyone to call me Lady or anything like that. My name is Kagome, just Kagome." It almost seems like she doesn't get called by her name a lot.

I smiled at her, the two of them really are similar "You really are Yuuri's cousin." I told her.

She looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

Yuuri answered her "I don't like titles either, I'm still trying to get them to just call me Yuuri."

She smiled at him "I know what you mean, Miroku absolutely refuses to call me anything other than Lady Kagome."

"Why is that?" Yozak asked. I was curious to, why would her friends call her Lady Kagome?

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. I am a Miko, well technically my title is the Shikon Miko." The Shikon Miko? I know I've heard that term before. Suddenly the mirror that she had been talkin to before lit up drawing all of our attention to it. A little girl's face appeared in the mirror, she had no expression what so ever on her face. Kagome on the other hand was ecstatic. We all surrounded the mirror to see what would happen. "Kanna!" so this was Kanna? I had imagined an incarnation of her enemy just a bit different, more threatening I guess. Then the tiniest of smiles appeared on the girl's face, like she wasn't used to doing anything with her face.

Then the scenery in the mirror changed rapidly and a boy with long brown hair appeared "Kagome! I'm so glad that my woman is safe!"

Kagome glared at the boy "Ugh Koga! For the last time I am not your woman!" So this is the wolf prince.

Somewhere in the mirror world you could hear "You stupid flea bag, leave Kagome alone! Why are you even here?"

Then the scenery changed again and a little boy with red hair showed up, he looked about 8-10 years old. Tears were flowing down the little boy's face "Are you okay Mama? I was really scared when you suddenly disappeared." Mama? Kagome has a kid?

"Hey I'm fine Shippo, really. Can you give the mirror to Sango please?" This was the Kitsune boy that Kagome had mentioned. So she must be her adopted son, just like Greta and Yuuri.

"Alright!" He then started running with the mirror to who I assume would be Sango, but before he could reach his destination the mirror flew out of his hands.

A boy a little older than Kagome appeared "Are you alright Lady Kagome? I am sorry I was not much of help." The boy said.

"It's fine Miroku everyone has an off day every now and then. Now can I please talk to Sango?" Kagome asked Miroku. So that is the perverted and con-artist monk, huh.

"Right away Lady Kagome." He walked over to a girl, with the way that the mirror was positioned you could see Miroku grope the poor girl. The next thing we heard was "Pervert!" and a very loud slapping sound. As Sango moved the mirror we briefly saw Miroku with a very red handprint on his face, he deserved that. Then Sango appeared in the mirror, she seemed a bit irritated.

"He'll never learn." Kagome said laughing.

"You wanted to talk to me Kagome?" you could tell that Sango wanted to talk about something else other than Miroku.

"Yea for two reasons. One I wanted to tell you that Kirara is with me, I don't want you to worry about her."

"Oh thank goodness, I was wondering where she went."

"The second is you are the only one that will give me an answer that is correct. What happened to Kagura?"

Sango's face darkened "After you got sucked into her tornado, Koga showed up. He tried to get you out of the tornado but then it just disappeared. Inuyasha got super serious after that and injured Kagura with a wind scar. After she was injured she ran away on that feather of hers. Inuyasha is now sulking because he lost you, again."

"Hey I didn't lose her." Kagome laughed a bit "She was supposed to stay back out of the fight. She was the one that didn't listen. Stupid wench." Did he just call Kagome a wench? I looked at Kagome and she had her eyes narrowed in a glare. Sango rotated the mirror to show a boy with silvery-white hair with dog ears. The boy saw Kagome and gulped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sand sweetly, though her expression was still dark. Then she exploded "SIT!" she shouted. The necklace around the boy's neck glowed and he slammed in to the ground. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" With each sit the boy slammed into the ground even further. When she was done he was in a crater that had been created by his body. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Not wench, not jewel detector. Kagome!" Sango turned the mirror back to her, Sango now had an amused look on her face. "Sango, when Inuyasha recovers from that tell him to go to my house and tell my mom to call Aunt Jenny. Tell him to tell my mom to tell Aunt Jenny that I am with my cousin Yuuri. Aunt Jenny will explain things to mom, hopefully."

"Alright Kagome I can do that. Come back soon, we miss you already."

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry I'll take good care of Kirara."

"Thanks Kagome! See you when you get back!" Then the mirror was handed back to Kanna.

"Hey Kanna. Thanks again for this mirror, it has definitely come in handy. Watch out for everyone while I'm gone okay? Especially Shippo, you know how easily he gets in trouble" Kagome said to the girl.

With the most unemotional voice I had ever heard Kanna said "Okay Kagome, come back soon." Then the mirror went back to being a normal mirror. Kagome looked up at us and saw us staring at her, slightly in wonder and shock.

"What?" she asked a bit warily.

"What is that?" Gwendal demanded of her.

"The mirror?" Gwendal nodded "Oh well I guess it is like a phone." She paused for a moment "Actually I would have to say it is more like Skype."

"What is Skype?" Wolfram asked her. I could tell that he still didn't trust her.

She thought for a moment, probably trying to figure out how to explain technology to us. "Skype is… when you can talk to a person and see that person, when they are nowhere near you. They could be kilometers away and you could still see and talk to them." She explained as best as she could. I could tell that none of us really got it, but we all just decided to let it drop.

"Oh that is interesting." Gunter exclaimed, then he turned to Yuuri "Your majesty we should be getting back to the castle." Gunter was right, we had been here for quite a while and we were losing the light.

"Oh right, come on Kagome you can ride with me if you want." Yuuri told her.

"Oh that's alright, I'll just ride on Kirara." Kagome told him offhandedly.

"You're going to ride that little kitten?" Wolfram asked her in disbelief and I didn't blame him. That cat is small enough to ride on her shoulder, how does she expect to ride it?

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yes I am." She said completely serious. "Let's go Kirara." She said it like he had offended her or something. The cat mewed in indignation then burst into flames. For a moment I was worried for the flames grew quite large. But then the flames dissipated and standing there was a saber toothed cat, which looked a lot like the little kitten Kirara. Kagome climbed on the cat's back and looked at us expectantly. We were all just staring at them in shock. "Well didn't you say we should get going?"

We started at her for a few moments when we realized she was right, we had to get going. We climbed on our horses and while I was doing that I saw her whisper something to Kirara. I heard the word 'fly' but I was too far away to hear the rest. Kirara nodded her head at Kagome then we all headed to the castle.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's POV**

When I saw the castle in sight I jumped off of Kirara giving her the signal to change back. I saw everyone pause when I got off of Kirara but they kept going. That is until they realized I wasn't following them anymore.

"What are you doing girl?" Wolfram barked at me.

I glared at him "As it is Kirara is tired, plus she is still injured from our fight with Kagura. So I am not going to push her and I am letting her rest. Now do you all actually expect me to walk the rest of the way to Yuuri's castle while you are all on horses?" I gave them a 'really' look.

"You can ride with me if you want Kagome." Yuuri said smiling at me.

I shook my head at him though "Thanks for the offer Yuuri, but it will not look good if their King comes home riding double with someone they don't know. Don't you think?"

"It's no problem really." Yuuri said with a determined look on his face. Still I shook my head at him, that wouldn't do at all.

Then Conrad spoke up "You may ride with me if you would like Lady Kagome." I glared at him a bit for the use of Lady, but then I smiled at him.

"I would like that very much, thank you Conrad!" With no trouble at all I jumped up onto the back of his horse and promptly made myself comfortable. I bent down and whispered in Kirara's ear, loud enough for Conrad to hear but not anyone else "Hey Kirara, go ride with Gwendal. He's been eyeing you sense you got here, I think you have a new fan." Kirara smiled, as much as a cat can smile, up at me. She had noticed it as well. She climbed up to my head then jumped off of me and landed right on Gwendal's lap. Gwendal started for a second until he noticed what had landed in his lap. I called out to him "Oh hey Kirara must like you, you won't mind holding on to her until we get to the castle will you?"

Gwendal huffed at me "I guess I can if I must." He said with an impassive face. I looked down to see him petting Kirara like she was the cutest thing ever, which she is. I smiled to myself, mission accomplished. I could tell that he had wanted to pet her from the first moment, but had too much pride to ask.

I heard Conrad murmur to me "That was nice of you."

I smiled into his back "Yeah well, he's one of the ones here that don't annoy me so far. Plus he kinda reminds me of Sesshomaru with that emotional mask on, I can already tell that it is rare for him to smile. I don't mind giving him the means to smile, on the inside at least." I giggled "You can tell he is practically in bliss at the moment." Conrad laughed as well and agreed with me. We rode in silence for a few minutes until I brought up something that had been bothering me "Hey Conrad can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did, but go on."

I punched him slightly "Hey." He chuckled a bit then I continued "When Yuuri was introducing everyone I noticed that when he introduced you, you flinched a bit. It was hardly noticeable at all, but it was still there. Why was that?"

I heard him sigh a bit "That is because that is not my name Lady Kagome."

That surprised me "What do you mean that is not your name?" I was a bit confused.

"My name is Conrart not Conrad. Yuuri had a hard time pronouncing it so he calls me Conrad." He explained to me. You could tell from the tone in his voice that he absolutely adored my cousin.

I laughed a bit at that, loud enough to get everyone to look at me in question then look away again when I stopped laughing. "Sorry, that sounds like Yuuri though. Well if it makes it any better I will call you Conrart. I can pronounce it just fine. Plus I know how annoying it can be to be called something other than your real name."

We were almost to the castle when I heard Conrart ask me a question "What did you mean when you said that Gwendal was one of the ones that didn't annoy you?"

I was a bit surprised at his question, but I saw no reason to not tell him "Well Wolfram I don't like at all, mostly because he threatened me with a sword before even talking to me. Gunter is nice and all, but the way he talks gives me a headache. Yozak seems very nice, but I can tell that he has a darker side and to be honest that scares me a bit. I have never trusted Murata, even when we were little. He's always annoyed me, always seemed superior in a way even though he was playing dumb. You I don't mind, you seem like a very normal and loyal person. Plus it helps a bit that you did save my life. Gwendal didn't jump to any conclusions like Wolfram did, plus he can't be a horrible person if his weakness is cute things." I laughed.

"What about Yuuri?" Conrart asked me.

"Yuuri?" I paused for a moment trying to figure out how to phrase my thoughts. "Yuuri is like my brother. I would trust him with my life and I would give my life for him. When my dad died, for a while my mom just couldn't deal with the grief. So my aunt Jenny brought me and my little brother Sota into her house. That was the first time that I met Yuuri. At first I wasn't overly fond of him but that changed very fast. When I was little I was teased all the time because of my name. They thought that it would be funny to play the 'Kagome Kagome' game with me because my name was Kagome. At first they thought it would be funny, but then they got scared of me when I always guessed who was behind me correctly. To hide their fear they would always claim that I was cheating. It was no different in Yuuri's town then in mine. Yuuri found me one day stuck in the middle of a Kagome game. Knowing how much I hate that game he pushed his way through the kids, grabbed my hand, and just pulled me away. Those kids never bothered me again. I guess I can say the same for Shori, he is like the older brother I never had. I love them both so much, they are more like siblings then cousins. When I had to leave I was very conflicted. On one hand I was extremely happy that mom was good again and that I would get to live with her again. On the other hand I was super sad that I had to leave Yuuri and Shori. Sota was too little at the time to remember any of our time there, we lived with them for three years though. We wrote letters to each other all of the time, but we lived too far away from each other to freely visit each other. So sadly for a while we drew apart. To be honest, I don't think we had any contact with each other for an entire year. The last letter I got from Yuuri was a little over a year ago, but the last time I saw him was probably close to four years now. So to answer your question I absolutely love Yuuri."

Conrart looked back at me, awe in his eyes "With how close you two are I'm surprised that Yuuri has never talked about you before. He talks about his home and family a lot. I wonder why?" he said the last bit almost to himself, but I still heard him.

"That is probably because he felt guilty, I know I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well our birthdays are close together and both of our adventures started when we were fifteen. That was a little over a year ago now. Both of us were having adventures we didn't want to tell the other about because we didn't want to worry each other. We never used to lie to each other before. Then suddenly we felt the need to lie to each other. Not to make an excuse for me or anything, but for me time doesn't pause in my world when I go to the feudal era. For how long I am gone in the feudal era is how long I am gone in my world. Then to top it off I have to keep up with my school work, it's hard. Really hard, I haven't really had time to just stop and write a letter you know. Between fighting demons, searching for jewel shards, fighting Naraku, and trying to keep up with school I hardly have any breathing time these days."

"Lady Kagome…"

I could tell that he was about to say more, but I didn't really want to talk about it. Even though I brought it up. I decided to interrupt him "Oh hey look we're almost there. Wow this is a really impressive castle. It's almost as pretty as Lord Sesshomaru's castle, but not quite."

"Somebody else's castle beats this one? This is the best castle in the country." Conrart must have caught on that I wanted a discussion change, thank you.

"Oh yeah, you should see Lord Sesshomaru's castle. It is so pretty. It is tall, majestic, and really white. There is this beautiful garden that he has, I hadn't thought he would do stuff like that, but it was the most amazing garden I have ever seen. He had flowers in it I have never even seen before, it was incredible. I wish I could go back there sometime."

"That sound like an incredible castle. Can't you go back to it at any time?"

I groaned "No. You can only get there if Sesshomaru is there and invites you in. There is a barrier of types around it that only lets people in with his permission. And the great Lord Sesshomaru practically hates humans. He told me that the time I was there was a one-time event. His ward Rin was sick and he was not qualified for looking after a sick little human child. He wanted me to use my Miko-ki to help her get better faster. The healing only took a few days, a week at the most. I ended up staying there almost three months."

"Why in the world did you stay there so long?" I could tell that he connected that I would be missing from my time for three months.

"After I got done healing Rin I wasn't exactly there of my own free will. He took it upon himself to thank me for healing Rin by training me to use a sword. I told him very firmly that I didn't want or need to learn how to use a sword, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He told me that he was tired of seeing me useless on the battle field. So for the next three months I had constant sword training. He didn't let me leave until he deemed me worthy enough to hold my own against most people."

"How did you get proficient enough with a sword in three months?" He was looking at me incredulously.

I shuttered at the thought of Sesshomaru's training program "You've never trained with Sesshomaru before. Pray that you never do. Because he is a demon he doesn't understand the term tired. He would literally train me until I fell unconscious from exhaustion. He would then give me a half a day after I woke up to catch up on things I needed to take care of. Then no matter where I was he would find me and start attacking me again. After the second time that happened I tried the approach of not having my sword with me when he attacked, that was a horrible mistake. He still attacked me ruthlessly and I was stuck with nothing to defend myself with. He told me then that the enemy wouldn't give me time to go fetch a sword and that I should keep it on me at all times. That was a very tense half an hour of dodging his attacks until I got to my sword." I shuttered again. "I never want to have to go through that again, EVER."

It was then that I noticed that sometime during our conversation everyone else had started listening in. I hadn't even noticed that we had been talking loud enough for everyone else to hear us. Oh well, it's not like I was trying to hide anything. I just hope that Gwendal didn't hear the part about me giving him a reason to smile. That would just be so embarrassing. It happened that I was saved from any potential embarrassment because we had made it to the castle. We, well Yuuri, was welcomed by a group of people. He was obviously very loved as King. I saw a streak of red hair and for a moment I thought that it was Shippo. The red streak ran through the crowd and latched onto Yuuri's stomach.

"Hey Greta, I missed you. Have you been behaving?"

"Yeah, I've been learning a lot from Anissa!" I saw almost everyone freeze and shiver at the name Anissa, but I brushed it off.

I walked over to Yuuri "Hey Yuuri, who is this cutie?"

Greta looked up at me, she really was cute. She reminded me a lot of Shippo, I instantly loved her. "Oh Kagome, this is my daughter Greta. Greta this is my cousin Kagome." Yuuri introduced us.

"Adopted right?" I said very slowly.

Yuuri laughed "Yes Adopted."

Greta came over to me, she looked a bit nervous "You're related to Yuuri? From his world? Like Uncle Shori?"

I kneeled down so I was at the same height as her "Yes I am. I am very glad that I get to meet you."

A smile burst onto her face, with an expression like that she reminded me of Rin. "Do you want to play with me?" She seemed so excited by the fact that she would have someone to play with that I just couldn't say no.

"Alright." I turned to Yuuri "I'll meet up with you guys later, first I have to go play with this adorable little cousin of mine. See you guys later!" I laughed as Greta pulled me away. She was just so cute!

I felt one of the auras of the group I had been traveling with start to follow us. I turned away and the smile that was on my face dropped instantly. "Why are you following us Wolfram?" I asked.

He glared at me "I don't trust you with my daughter." He told me with the most serious look on his face.

My eyes went wide "Your… daughter…?" in my mind I connected the pieces. "So that means you and Yuuri are…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It didn't make sense, Yuuri did not roll that way. The very idea was just absurd.

"We are engaged." He finished my sentence for me.

My eyes grew even wider, then I couldn't hold it in anymore. At first just one burst of laughter got out, I held it back extremely fast though. I didn't want to make the situation any worse. But when I saw the look on his face I couldn't help myself. I started laughing hard and loud. The worse thing was I couldn't stop laughing, it just kept coming. The only things that were going through my mind was Yuuri's expressions of getting married to another boy. I fell to the ground holding my sides, they were starting to hurt from how hard I was laughing. Tears were rolling down my face, but I just couldn't stop. I knew that I should, laughing any longer would make Wolfram furious with me, but as soon as I would start to stop another image of Yuuri's face would pop up in my mind making me laugh even harder.

"How… how did…. That… happen?" I asked between peals of laughter.

Wolfram stared at me through narrowed eyes. He knew that I didn't know about the customs here though, so I'm pretty sure that I was getting a light treatment. "He slapped me."

I waited for more, but he didn't offer anything else. "What does slapping you have to do with marriage?" I had finally stopped my laughing. Greta was looking at me amused, I guess it wasn't often that someone just started laughing in one of her father's faces.

"That is custom here. To slap someone on their left cheek is to ask for their marriage. It was when Yuuri first got here. I said something to make him mad and he slapped me. We tried to get him to take it back, but he wouldn't. He didn't know the consequences. So from there we were engaged to be married. At first I hated the idea, but now I will do anything for Yuuri." He paused looking at me meaningfully "I will make this clear Kagome. I do not trust you, and I don't plan to start trusting you anytime soon. The sooner you leave, the better."

I smirked at him, I was used to the better than thee attitudes "You might want to think that through Wolfram. When I leave, I'm going to be leaving with Yuuri. How do you feel about that?" That thought had never crossed his mind and when I planted it there it grew like a weed. I giggled a bit then grabbed Greta's hand and started running away from the flabbergasted boy. Great laughed at my antics and decided to join me. For the rest of the evening Greta and I played a very long and intense game of hide and seek from Wolfram. Who knows how long the game would have lasted if Conrart hadn't come and stopped it.

Greta and I were in a tree, both of us trying to hold in our laughter. Wolfram was so intent on finding us, he would have too if he would just look up. He was almost directly underneath us, but he didn't even register that we were there. Suddenly I saw Conrart come up and calm Wolfram down. "Wolfram what are you doing?"

"I am trying to find my daughter and that witch Kagome. She's going to put a spell on Greta if I don't find them soon." I raised an eyebrow at that. I was no witch, I was a Miko. There is a big difference.

"I doubt Kagome has any ill intensions here. It is time for dinner, come on inside."

"But I still haven't found Greta and Kagome!"

Conrart sighed "All of you come on in for dinner. Yuuri is waiting." Then he looked straight up at us. Wolfram followed his gaze and saw us there holding back laughter.

I sighed "Alright, I was getting hungry anyway." I instructed Greta to hold onto the branch, we were pretty high up. Then I dropped down to the ground, landing in a crouch. Both of them were looking at me in shock, probably wondering how I didn't stumble from that height. Then I turned around and shouted up to Greta "Alright, drop on down. Don't worry I'll catch you."

Greta trusted me completely and let go of the branch. I heard Wolfram and Conrart gasp and try to help me catch her, but they wouldn't be able to get to me in time. I reached up and caught Greta by the armpits then to lessen the momentum I spun us around in a semi-circle. Then when the momentum died down I placed her feet on the ground. "There you go." I turned around and smiled at the boys "Alright let's go eat."

"Yeah, you'll sit by me right Kagome?"

I smiled at her "Of course Greta, I wouldn't have it any other way." Greta squealed in delight, grabbed my hand, and started dragging me towards supper. Oh this supper was going to be interesting, that is for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the dining hall I was greeted by faces that were still unfamiliar to me. The group I traveled here with was present, but there were also five more new faces. I walked a little closer to Conrart and whispered to him "Who are these people?"

He paused a moment before answering me "The blonde one is Wolfram's, Gwendal's, and my mother she is also the previous Maoh. The red head is Anissa, she is the castle's inventor. The older one that looks a lot like Gwendal is Hube, he is Gwendal's cousin. The woman next to him is his wife Nicola and their son El. They are all very close friends to Yuuri."

"Oh alright, thanks Conrart." I decided to go over by Yuuri, he was standing by Hube and Gwendal. I saw a little yellow fluff on Gwendal's shoulder, so that is where Kirara went. I was wondering when we were playing hide and seek with Wolfram. When I got by the three of them Kirara gave a little happy mew and jumped onto my head and made her way to my shoulder. She nuzzled my cheek showing me that she missed me. I giggled "I missed you to Kirara."

"Kagome! There you are, I was starting to get a bit worried. I want to introduce you to some people." Yuuri said happy as usual.

I smiled at him "Alright Yuuri; that sounds good."

He turned to Hube "Hube this is my cousin Kagome, she is from my world. She has her own adventures and that is how she ended up here. She is going to stay here until I go home."

Hube turned his attention to me, it was obvious that he was seeing if I was a threat. I must have passed his observation because he gave me a small smile "It is nice to meet you Lady Kagome."

I sighed just a bit "Please Hube it's just Kagome, no titles please. I by no means deserve them."

He gave me a strange look "Very well, Kagome. Welcome to Shin Makoku."

I gave him a bright smile "Thank you Hube." A slight blush appeared on his face and I laughed a bit. Suddenly I was attacked from behind in a very strong and suffocating hug. I flailed for a way out, but nobody was coming to my rescue. Even Kirara had hopped off of my shoulder and back on Gwendal's. The arms that were around my neck were seriously cutting off my circulation. I tapped weakly on the steel arms around my neck and managed to wheeze out "Can't breathe!"

I small "Oh!" was heard from behind me and the arms let go of the death hug. I turned around to see a very breasty blonde. Conrart had said that this was their mother and the previous Maoh? She is NOT what I was expecting. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You are just so cute! And you are related to Yuuri, which makes you even more adorable."

I sweat dropped and took a safety step backwards "Ah well it is nice to meet you…"

"Oh my name is Cecilie but you can just call me mom!" She told me chipperly.

I sweat dropped again. "Mom? But why? I am in no way related to you."

"Oh silly, that doesn't matter." She came in close to me and whispered in my ear "Maybe in the future you will be. I do have two handsome available sons left you know."

All of the blood in my body seemed to concentrate itself in my face. My face heated up and I pushed away from her shaking my head as fast as I could while waving my hands in front of me. "No no no no no. Just no. I just met everyone there is no way that is happening. Wow Cecilie you are worse than Koga."

By now we had the attention of everyone in the room. Most were looking at me with sympathy. Cecilie tilted her head to the side "Koga? Who is Koga?"

"Um Koga is a… friend… from my adventures. When I first met him I was being kidnapped by him. Less than a day later he claimed that I was his woman and that he loved me and he was going to marry me. Let me just say, so NOT going to happen. Like ever!"

Yuuri came over to me "Is he one of the demon friends you made?"

"Oh yeah, he's the prince of the wolf tribe. He used to lead his own pack, but now only two of them have survived. The rest were murdered by Naraku." My mood dropped a bit at thinking of all of the things that Naraku had done.

Yuuri, being Yuuri, sensed my mood and changed the subject fast. "Well it looks like dinner is here, why don't we go eat?"

I sent a grateful smile to Yuuri "Alright, thanks Yuuri." Yuuri gave me one of his trademark smiles, those always make me feel better.

In the next second Greta had hold of my hand "Come on Kagome, you said you would sit by me."

"Yes I did, lead the way Greta."

Ironically I ended up sitting between Greta and Wolfram. Greta must have given me the seat that Wolfram usually sits at. I laughed a bit at the angry look on Wolfram's face, but instantly forgot about it the moment that the food was placed in front of me. I had no idea how hungry I was until I saw food. Without wasting a single moment I dug into the delicious food. During the meal I was official introduced to everyone else, they all didn't seem to see any problem with me. Well all except Wolfram that is.

Once dinner was done Yuuri came up to me. "Hey Kagome do you want to go for a walk around the Castle with Greta and me?"

"Sure Yuuri that sounds nice."

"Yeah!" Greta shouted.

"I will accompany you." Wolfram cut in.

I sent him a small glare, but conceded "Fine, do what you want." It ended up that Conrart and Gwendal, along with Kirara, came along as well.

The moment I stepped outside I knew that something was wrong. I stopped catching everyone's attention. "Um, hey guys do any of you sense anything?"

Conrart looked at me concerned "Like what Lady Kagome?"

It was actually a hard feeling to express, it was more a reflex feeling from the feudal era than anything. "It's kinda like a bad feeling. Usually when I get this feeling, I get attacked shortly afterwards. But you guys don't sense anything?" They all shook their heads at me, even Wolfram seemed the tiniest bit concerned for me. I laughed nervously looking around "Huh, it just must be my imagin…" I was going to say imagination, but while I was saying that something from above me grabbed me by the shoulders and my feet left the ground. I screamed a bit in shock. Looking up I was surprised to see a flying skeleton holding on to me and dragging me higher. Conrart made a grab for me, but missed me by like an inch.

I tried hitting at the skeleton, but it just maneuvered itself out of my reach. I was also much too high up to attempt attacking its hold on my shoulder. I was already higher up than I was this morning in my entrance to this world. From below I heard Yuuri yell out "Kagome! Hey Kohi, give Kagome back right now!" The Kohi ignored Yuuri and flew a bit higher just to prove its point.

Then a second Kohi appeared in front of me, it was reaching towards me. What did it want? Then I realized what it was after, the jewel shards around my neck. I kicked at the second Kohi making it back up a bit. "Don't even think about it." When it attempted to reach for them again I kicked at him again. I screamed loud enough for even the people on the ground to hear me "Don't touch the shards you stupid flying skeleton." When it came at me a third time I knew I had to do something drastic to stop the persistent Kohi. I grabbed onto the wrists of the skeleton holding onto me and focused my power into the palms of my hands, not enough to kill the Kohi but just enough to burn it a bit. Once it felt my power it let me go instantly and I was once again plummeting towards the earth. Seriously this is the second time today I'm falling from the sky.

I heard everyone from the ground scream my name "Kagome!"

I ignored them and screamed a name myself "Kirara!" I watched her transform into her larger form and push off from the ground. In the next instant she was in the air flying towards me. I heard the gasps of surprise from everyone, but I ignored them yet. I still had to get onto Kirara before I hit the ground. Kirara flew past me and I grabbed onto her. Once she felt me connect to her she changed directions and started back for the group. I clung to her for dear life until I felt us touch down. I shakily fell off of Kirara and plopped on the ground, oh how I love the ground. Kirara jumped in front of me and started growling. I turned to see that the Kohi were coming back to get me, well the jewel shards I have with me. I was completely irritated at this point. It was a long day and most of it was not the best.

Let's just say that my temper flared. I started screaming at the Kohi "Seriously, you're still trying? Can't I just get a break today? I get woken up today by a bucket full of cold water because Inuyasha doesn't think I was waking up fast enough, the sun wasn't even up yet. Then he pushes us all past our limits making us go faster than we are able. Then when we finally stop to take a break we get attacked by Naraku's number one minion, while we are all still exhausted. Kagura decides that I am the one that she wants to attack. She attacks me with her stupid air manipulation. I go flying up into the air only to be transported into a different world. I go plummeting down to the ground only to be threatened by a sword before I can even defend myself. Then I almost die by the strongest hug ever. Then I get attacked again by a flying skeleton only to plummet to the ground again! I have had it today!" I gave a little scream at the end to let off some steam. Unknown to me at the time I had started to glow pink during my rant. That was enough of a release of my power to release the Kohi from the hypnotizing draw of the Shikon jewel. They stopped their advance towards me and started flying away. That was like the final snap for me I screamed after them "Really you are going to attack me and then just leave without even a sorry? Stupid skeletons!" I was huffing and puffing at the end of it. With the threat gone Kirara transformed back and hopped on my shoulder.

I turned towards the group, they were all looking at me weirdly "What?" I snapped at them.

"Kagome, you were glowing. What was that?" Yuuri asked me curiously.

"I told you before, I'm a Miko. Now I don't really feel up for a walk anymore, could somebody please show me to my room please?"

Conrart stepped up "I will show you the way Lady Kagome, please follow me."

I sighed slightly "Please Conrart, just Kagome. As I told Hube I by no means deserve any title."

He smiled at me slightly "I would have to beg to differ Lady Kagome." Knowing I wouldn't win with him I just let it go.

"Believe what you want." With that he walked with me through the castle and stopped at a door.

"This will be your room during your stay here. If you need anything Yuuri's room is the only other one in this hall."

"Thank you Conrart."

"You are welcome Lady Kagome, have a good night."

"You as well Conrart. I'll see you tomorrow." Then I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I turned to Kirara "Ugh today was a long day. I hope Yuuri decides he wants to go home soon." Then I looked around the room. It was just as nice as the room Sesshomaru had given me while at his castle, not like I had any time to appreciate it any of it. There was a king size bed, a very large walk-in closet, and a nice desk. There were a few vases with flowers in them and some nice pictures on the walls. The room had a purple and green theme to it, in all it was very pretty. I changed into a set of pajamas that were laying on the bed and crawled into the super comfy bed. Kirara curled up next to me and let out a content sigh. It was her first time laying on anything this nice, I hope she doesn't get used to it. I let out a small giggle at the thought. Minutes later I was fast asleep, a nice dreamless sleep.

* * *

Somewhere far away a certain demon woke up when it felt the burst of Kagome's power. It gave an evil laugh and summoned some of its minions it had saved over the years. "She's back and this time she will fall by my hands."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the sun like I normally do, the only difference was I was tickled awake by Kirara. I opened my eyes to see Kiara's two tails twitching in my face, she was still asleep. I giggled waking her up. Her tails stopped twitching in my face and she lifted her head up sleepily. She must have moved from the bed onto me sometime during the night. I was slightly confused about where I was, then I remembered. Kagura somehow sent me to a different dimension. I bet she didn't expect me to know anyone in the dimension and the king none the less.

I doubted that anyone would be up yet, but it wouldn't hurt to look and see. "Come on Kirara let's do a bit of exploring." I got an eager mew in response. I got into a pair of jeans and a comfy tee-shirt. I slipped my shoes on as Kirara jumped on my shoulder. I opened my door and looked both ways down the hall to see which way Yuuri's room was. Seeing a door down the right I headed that way. When I opened the door it took everything I had not to burst out laughing. Yuuri was taking up almost the entire bed. Greta was curled up clinging to Yuuri. Wolfram's bottom half was on the bed but his upper half was on the floor. I so had to document this. I ran out of Yuuri's room and down to my own. I rushed to my backpack and got my camera out that I have taken to carrying with me. Then I rushed back to Yuuri's room and took pictures from all angles. Aunt Jenny is going to LOVE these. I wonder why Yuuri doesn't bring a camera with him, if is always nice to document moments like this.

I gave a little sigh, well Yuuri and Wolfram are out of the question of being up this early. Not that I would want to do anything with Wolfram anyways. I decided to wander the castle to see if there was anybody who was up yet. I walked down a number of halls until I found a door that was open. I wasn't brave enough to check the doors that were closed quite yet. I looked inside to see Gwendal doing what looked like a never ending pile of paperwork. Well Gwendal is up but I don't feel like helping with that particular activity. I snuck past the door, Kirara decided that she would stay with Gwendal to keep him company. Aww they've taken a liking to each other, how cute.

I got to a staircase that went down and I heard a bit of a commotion coming from down there. I decided that I was bored enough to see what was down there. When I got to the bottom I saw three girls bustling around a kitchen. This is perfect! I got their attention "Excuse me."

All here of them stopped immediately, they must not be used to people coming down here. It was all good until they recognized me "Oh! Lady Kagome, what are you doing down here?"

"And so early too!" Another one said.

"Please it's just Kagome. I was just wondering if you needed help with anything down here?" I could tell that they were going to say no so I intervened quickly "Do not just say no because I am related to Yuuri. I am used to waking up really early and making breakfast for my traveling group. Please say yes." I gave them my best puppy dog look.

I knew that I had them cornered. All three of them hung their heads in defeat at the same time. "Alright then Kagome. You can help in making the eggs and toast if you really want to."

I squealed in delight "Oh thank you!" I got right to work before they could change their minds. I ended up helping them for an hour before they practically kicked me out. I was then stuck finding somebody who was up once again. Kirara still hadn't found me so I assumed that Gwendal was still doing that god awful paperwork. The castle was quiet so that meant Wolfram was still asleep. Ugh I need something to do, I'm so bored.

Then I heard a familiar sound that pulled me in. I had gotten extremely used to that sound with my three months with Sesshomaru. It was the sound of sword drills. A smile appeared on my face and I faithfully followed the noise. Finally maybe something I can do. The hallway lead me outside to a courtyard. In the courtyard was Conrart practicing against a wooden pole. I silently looked around him to see if there was a second sword, unfortunately there wasn't. Darn it, now what am I supposed to do? Then like an answer to my prayer a man in armor holding at least ten swords was coming down the hallway.

I almost feel bad for this little bald man with what I am going to do. I intercepted him once he saw me he stopped and looked at me questioningly. I knew in moments like this the puppy dog face I had used on the cooks wouldn't work. It's not like they just hand out swords to anybody. I had to use intimidation, good thing I practiced with a demon lord for three months. "What can I do for you mam? It is a bit early for a girl like you to be up isn't it?" Oh he seems like a nice man, now I feel even worse.

But oh well here we go. "Do you not know who I am?" I asked him coldly with my best Sesshomaru glare.

The already pale man turned even paler "No mam should I?"

Huh not everyone must have heard the rumor about me yet. "Of course you should soldier. I am the cousin of your King. My name is Kagome and I want one of those swords you are carrying."

"OH! Lady Kagome! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry but these swords are going to the practice field for the morning drills, I can't just give one to you."

I gave him a hot glare and I watched him start to sweat "What did you just say? Did you tell me that I couldn't have a sword?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head violently "No mam I did not say that. Here take this sword, it is the best out of the bunch. Please forgive me my Lady!"

Okay now I felt completely bad, I probably could've just asked Conrart for a sword instead of scaring this poor soldier. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Now what is your name soldier?"

"D-D-Dakoskos mam!"

"Very well Dakoskos I will inform Yuuri about the wonderful job you did this morning. Carry on."

"Yes mam!" and with that he ran off as fast as he could. Aw now I feel like a bully, oh well I got a sword. I grinned as I looked down at the sword in my hand. Darcusus was right it is a very well made sword, it's perfectly balanced.

I grinned to myself and attached the sword to my belt loop. Then I made my way over to Conrart. I got fairly close without him noticing me, it was only when I accidentally kicked a rock that he did finally notice that I was in the courtyard with him. "Oh Lady Kagome, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Oh I'm used to waking up with the sun, if we don't Inuyasha takes pleasure in waking us up in not so fun of ways. He always wants to get moving as quickly as we can. I've already helped in the kitchen for a while and found Gwendal doing paperwork. Kirara is keeping him company, probably helping as much as she can as well." I stopped and looked down at the sword at my hip. Conrart followed my gazed and saw the sword.

He raised an eyebrow at me "Where exactly did you get that sword Lady Kagome?"

"Um you don't happen to know a soldier by the name of Dakoskos do you?"

I could tell that Conrart was amused by now "Yes I know him, I also know that he would not just give a sword away to anybody."

I looked at the sword a bit guiltily "Well I may have scared him just a bit. You see I really wanted a sword so I could join you in your sword drills. So I used my best Sesshomaru impersonation. You might want to give that poor man a day off or something, I feel bad scaring him so badly. All I wanted was a sword to use."

Conrart gave a little laugh and shook his head at me "You really wanted to join me in sword practice that badly?"

"Well you see no one in my group really uses a sword, well uses one properly. Inuyasha has a sword, it's a demon sword and it was made out of one of his father's fangs. But his theory to using a sword is using his strength to win, along with the special techniques that it has. Sango has a sword, but it's not her specialty. She uses her giant boomerang called Hiraikotsu. Miroku only has his staff, sutras, and his cursed wind tunnel. So I don't have anyone to spar with and I really don't want all of that torturous training Sesshomaru put me through to go to waste."

"Very well Lady Kagome, we may spar for a while if you wish."

I beamed up at him "Really Conrart? You'll really spar with me?"

"Of course Lady Kagome."

"Ah that's great!" I brought my sword up "Come on then let's go." He brought his sword up as well and without warning attacked me. This is going to be great! It's almost like I'm training with Sesshomaru again, almost. Sesshomaru is decidedly more deadly.

That is how Yuuri found us almost two hours later. Conrart had been taking it easy on me at first but he rapidly realized that I was not one to be taken lightly. I might not like violence, but Sesshomaru was right I do need to know how to protect myself. And sparing with Conrart is actually really fun.

"What are you two doing?" Yuuri yelled at us.

We both stopped and looked at Yuuri. "Well we are sparing, what does it look like?" I asked him.

That seemed to calm Yuuri down a bit "Oh well alright. I got up and checked on you only to find you not in your room. So I came looking for you. Um breakfast will be ready soon."

As soon as he mentioned breakfast my stomach rumbled. I heard Conrart laugh and Yuuri gave me a funny look. I immediately blushed. Then I realized the state that I was in. "Oh now I'm going to have to wash up before breakfast. Can you show me the way back to my room Yuuri? I don't really know the way, like at all. I've just been wandering since I woke up."

"Oh yeah sure, no problem Kagome." Yuuri then turned to Conrart "What are you going to do before breakfast Conrad?"

"I am going to have to wash up as well your highness. I haven't had a morning workout like that in a long time." With that Conrart walked away, presumably to his room.

On the way back to my room Yuuri and me talked about our adventures a bit. It felt nice not to have to lie to him anymore. "So Shori must know about all of this right?" I asked him.

"Yeah he does, he is even training to be the Maoh of earth. He isn't very happy that he can't come with me every time, but I guess that he's accepted it by now."

I suddenly had a thought that made me start laughing. I saw Yuuri looking at me weirdly so I brought him into my thought process "If he isn't happy about you being here, he would have an aneurism about me being in the feudal era. It is by far more dangerous than here." Yuuri gave a little laugh in agreement. It was at that time that we made it back to my room.

"Breakfast is in an hour think you can get ready by then?" Yuuri asked me.

"Oh please. I can get ready in like fifteen minutes. You learn to get ready fast when you have an irritated half demon wanting to get moving every morning."

Yuuri laughed "Alright I'll send someone here to show you the way to the breakfast area. I know how you are with directions."

I hit him lightly on the shoulder "Hey offence taken. Whatever. Alright I'll see you in about an hour." With that I walked into my room and started with my shower.

An hour later I heard a knock on my door. "Excuse me are you ready? I was sent to show a guest of the kind's to the breakfast hall." The voice was vaguely familiar, though it shouldn't be. I don't really know anybody here yet. I opened the door to see Dakoskos. My chin dropped open and he turned pale, really what are the odds that it would be him to come and get me. "La-Lady Kagome! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you I was to come and collect." He fell into an extremely clumsy bow. Wow I really made him terrified of me.

I figured that it was time to set this straight "Listen Dakoskos I'm really sorry about this morning. I'm not really a mean person I just really wanted a sword to practice with and I didn't know how else to get one." I got down into a bow of my own and he screeched in protest "I am truly sorry, please forgive me." Yes yes alright I forgive you my lady, just please stop bowing to me. It is not proper for a lady of the castle to bow to a common soldier."

I decided to stand up so he wouldn't be so panicked. I sent him the sweetest smile I could muster "Thank you for forgiving me. Also it is just Kagome. No titles please, I do not see myself as lower than you. Now if you could please show me to the breakfast hall I am starving."

"Yes right away mam!"

I decided to try and lighten the mood "Hey when you eat make sure to try the eggs."

He looked at me confused "Why is that mam?"

I playfully glared at him "It's Kagome; I helped the three girls make them this morning. I made the eggs and toast, so make sure you try some. Beside ramen eggs are my specialty."

"Well I will make sure to try them mam… I mean Kagome." I have him a happy smile and then surprised him by giving him a hug. "What!" he shouted in surprise.

"Thank you Dakoskos, you are the first one here, besides Yuuri, to call me by just my name." When I pulled back his face was completely red. I giggled at him "Well thank you for showing me the way."

"You are welcome Kagome, please enjoy your breakfast."

"You as well Dakoskos." Then I left him and entered the breakfast hall. I was immediately glomped by Cecilie.

I flailed for a way out once again, but like the last time I only got sympathetic looks. Traitors! "Oh Kagome dear, you look so adorable this morning. Come on in and sit down." She dragged me down the table to and empty chair. The chair was placed right between Gwendal and Conrart. That scheming little blonde. She really is trying to hook me up with one of her sons. I looked at her and saw her giving me a knowing smile. I glared at her a bit and she only laughed. Oh well what can you do?

Since I had already talked to Conrart this morning I turned to Gwendal. "Good morning Gwendal, how are you today?"

"I am fine Kagome." He pulled something out from on his lap and I realized it was Kirara "She found me this morning and kept me company, I hope you don't mind." Then he placed her on my own lap.

I smiled up at him "Not at all, I do not own Kirara. She is her own person and can make her own decisions." I decided that I could make myself suffer just a bit, I sighed silently "So would you like any help with all of that paperwork of yours this afternoon?"

Gwendal looked at me shocked, like I had offered to jump off of a cliff instead of help with paperwork. "Are you sure my Lady? Surely there are better things you could do with your time?"

"Well when I walked by your office this morning I saw that you had a lot of paperwork to do."

"To be honest that is all things that Yuuri should be doing, but I don't think that he is quite ready for it yet. He seems to lose interest quite quickly."

I laughed at that "Yeah to be honest I'm not sure how long my own interest will hold, but I will help you as much as is possible."

"I would appreciate that thank you Lady Kagome."

I smiled up at him "Your welcome Gwendal."


End file.
